<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roomies by accident by Charlie_Ross_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899308">Roomies by accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Charlie_Ross_Winchester'>Charlie_Ross_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Others but just mentions, Clumsy Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Wears Glasses, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, at least in Dean's head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Charlie_Ross_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester saw Castiel Novak for the first time, he quickly realized they could never be roommates.<br/>Cas is too messy and has the bluest eyes to ever blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roomies by accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there,<br/>I wrote this ff a couple of years ago in Italian and I decided to translate it just now.<br/>I hate the finale and this is the way I cope.<br/>Sorry for eventural mistakes, I don't have a beta.<br/>And also, don't kill me, I know Mr. Darcy in the books has not blue eyes but Cas does and I needed it for the plot (or not)<br/>I know nothing about American universities or American education in general, sorry for that too.</p><p>Peace out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Dean Winchester is 19 when finally, or not so much, he manages to leave his nest. He wasn’t uncomfortable or anything at home, it just that one day you get up and suddenly realize that the wisest choice is leaving home and choosing the furthest university from your hometown. So here he is, 5.5 feet, green eyes and blond hair, in front of the campus of one of the most common universities in all of America.</p><p>The University of Portland has nothing special, besides the fact that it is 2454 miles from home and one of the few that Dean can afford. The alternative was Alaska and thanks but no thanks, he needs his toes. Not even the dormitory from the outside looks like something special, it is a simple white building with some mosaics on the sides of each window.</p><p>The tiles are red and orange, they shine thought the rays of the September sun. Of course there is not much sun, we are in the fall and most of all "winter is coming". Dean laughs at himself, he'll have to find someone whit whom seeing the next season of Game of Thrones now that he's away from Sammy.</p><p>This is a very special moment for him. He is finally free, nobody can tell him what to do anymore, he can study what he has always wanted and read his favorite boo-</p><p>“Kid, I don’t have all day”</p><p>Dean realizes only now that he's still in the taxi, a grumpy man with a worn baseball hat is looking at him in a wrong way. He hadn't realized he had been staring at the building for so long and he certainly didn't want to stay there sighing like a little girl when she sees the boy she likes. He's just happy and wants to enjoy the moment, thank you so much taxi guy! You ruined the atmosphere.</p><p>Dean grabs all his belongings and gets out of the car, he has a heavy leather shoulder bag and a backpack full of clothes, not to mention the box full of books he has in his arms. Like hell he’s spending a day without them, he would never leave them home alone unattended. God only knows what could happen.</p><p>Obviously, he had to stumble between the cracks in the sidewalk bricks, it is an essential step to make a good impression when you move to a new school and you have to make new friends. Not that he cares so much, though.</p><p>That's how Dean meets Castiel - who later becomes Cas - for the first time and that's how Dean starts not standing him, but hey, nothing personal is just that he hates him.</p><p>As he snorts and tries to keep his balance, more to protect his precious books than to protect himself, he notices that a book fell to the ground.</p><p>It is not just any book. Obviously, it had to be the Book, his absolute favorite. The first book his mother gave him and obviously had to fall on the grass close to the boy who is now staring at him.</p><p>He doesn't say a word, he just stares.</p><p>Disturbing.</p><p>He has this strange smile that takes all his face and makes this little dimple at the corner of his mouth. Dean can't help but notice how much everything is too adorable, but he have to stay strong so he looks away because he shouldn't really notice these things.</p><p>He is now in a somewhat complicated situation; on one hand he would like to gather the book on his own so he doesn't have to pay attention to the boy in front of him. He already seems too pleased with this situation and Dean doesn’t want to draw more attention to himself beyond that which he already has.</p><p>To do so, however, he would have to lower himself and leave the box on the ground, in which case the shoulder strap would slide in his face and let's say that, for today, he’s done playing for laughs in front of the eyes of this weird guy who inexplicably keep staring at him, smiling.</p><p>His mother often warned him about college during the long months before he left. According to her, university looks more like a den of addicted hippies with ambiguous sexual orientation rather than an educational institution and looking at Castiel in front of him, Dean can't help thinking that maybe she wasn't so wrong after all.</p><p>So now he is faced with a choice, take a kick in the face from his bag or politely ask the guy with dark hairs to pick up his book.</p><p>It's just that he doesn't want to let this Castiel discover his literary tastes, it's not that he is ashamed, it's just that... not really that book, come on.</p><p>In the end he doesn't have to choose anything, because Castiel, Cas, stops keeping his arms stretched out on the grass behind him and gathers the book.</p><p>He touches it too much with his hands and Dean tries really hard not to get nervous. He hates when people touch his things, especially if the people in question have their dirt-wet fingers on his precious cover and then we are talking about his books, of his Book. He is so obsessed with it that when he reads them he tries not to open the pages too much so as not to ruin or wrinkle them and now he is forced to see a stranger handling it with so little care. Dean can feel his eye twitching.</p><p>"Can you give it back to me?" he tries not to use a gruff tone but at the moment, with that annoyed expression on his face, he only seems the son of that taxi driver from before.</p><p>"I hope you'll find your Darcy very soon," Castiel says in a deep voice and leaves. He gets up, runs his hands over his discolored jeans, far too tight for Dean liking, and walks away.</p><p>Obviously first he checks him out from head to toe and Dean hates him, hates him so much. And then who has such a deep voice at this age? He finds it terribly unfair.</p><p>He is absolutely not thinking that Castiel has the same eyes as Mr. Darcy. Absolutely not.</p><p>Did he already say that he hates him?</p><p>When Dean finds the physical strength to move again and remember that he exists and has a body, the courtyard is practically empty. It's almost dinner time but the only thing he can think of is finding his room and settling down as he wish.</p><p>Going through the administration office, avoiding falling at least three more times - really what are his problems? - he pauses once more to look at the building. There are three, all close and all equal to each other.</p><p>He looks his keys again, as if he didn't already know his room number by heart, and the small blue plastic circle attached to them reminds him once again that his room is number 401.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to figure out in which of the three buildings his room is, (it’s the second one) so Dean walks along the short tree-lined avenue and he goes through the small door.</p><p>There is a small table right on the left, a girl with a huge and kind smile welcomes him. Behind her there is a clearly hand-made banner that welcomes freshmen. She has red hair and a Star Trek t-shirt with the words "Live Long and Prosper" and Dean just knows that they need to be friends. Feeling safer not being the only nerd in this situation, he greets her with the Vulcan salute and her smile only gets bigger.</p><p>“Hi, I'm Charlie. Are you new around here?"</p><p>"Yes, I am Dean" he adjusts the shoulder strap on his back. Everything is becoming too heavy and every second that passes he feels that his arms will give up at any moment. Charlie notices it, goes around the table and takes the heavy box in his hands.</p><p>Dean would like to stop her but he is so tired that he allows it to happen. He doesn't know why, since he has known her for exactly three minutes, but he already trust her.</p><p>Charlie take him to the elevator and when they finally arrive on the fourth floor she leaves the box near his door.</p><p>She does this weird expression with her face when Dean tells her the number of his new room but he is too tired to ask questions. At the moment he just wants to unpack his things, take a nice shower and sleep at least until tomorrow.</p><p>The journey has been longer and more tiring than he expected and only now Dean is beginning to realize how far he is from home.</p><p>He has never been so distant from his family. Dean sighs, he just hopes he hasn't made a fucked up choice coming here but it's too late to go back now.</p><p>Dean opens the door of his new home, expecting to find darkness in the small living room that welcomes him but obviously with all that has happened today his brain simply decided to erase a small but very important information.</p><p>It is not just <em>his</em> room, this is <em>their </em>room and the other part of that <em>them </em>obviously is Castiel.</p><p>Of course, he had to imagine it since we are talking about Dean, the same Dean who is unlucky since the day he was born.</p><p>He has this weird feeling that this cohabitation will not bring him anything good.</p><p><em>God, are that underwear on the sofa</em>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">***</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Castiel, we have to talk" Dean shouldn't scream but he's so tired! It’s not the first time he found Cas's things scattered on his side of the house despite the fact that Dean has told him so many times, personal spaces, but nothing.</p><p>Every time his shirts are on the floor, his socks mysteriously under Dean's bed and his underwear... Castiel has problems with his underwear, really.</p><p>He decides to wait for Cas on the small sofa in front of the TV, (Castiel's TV to be precise), while biting his fingernails. He doesn’t want to be hated by his roommate, not because he wants to become friend with him, simply because they live together and he doesn’t want his mother to find out about his death on TV or something.</p><p>Sometimes Dean exaggerates, he knows, it's just that he reads too many books.</p><p>Castiel (although Dean has to be honest with himself, he has started calling him Mr. Darcy for quite some time in his head), sits on the sofa with him.</p><p>He has the most innocent look in the world on his face, like that of a dog before his master scolds him because he already knows he has done something wrong.  He is adorable and Dean would love to touch his hair right now, they always seem so soft but for obvious reasons he has not yet confirmed his theory.</p><p><em>And you'll never know because you really don't want to touch them and you hate him</em>, Dean tries to tell himself and he looks away as soon as Cas sits next to him on the sofa.</p><p>"What, Dean?"</p><p>"We have been living under this roof for a month now and we have to establish some rules" Cas listens carefully so Dean keep rumbling.</p><p>"There is a list of things I would like to talk to you about, some of your behaviors that I do not find very pleasant" Dean tries to smile in a gentle way.</p><p>"We have already talked about the boundaries inside the apartment and if there is one thing I hate it is the people who invade my personal space, and by personal space I mean that you cannot touch my things, especially my bed or my body, unless I have explicitly told you before "</p><p>He is not ashamed to say that he had a list of things to say to Castiel as soon as he would be brave enough to talk about them. And it was perfect, really, a detailed discussion on privacy and personal spaces with lots of super explanatory examples and simulations but it has been a while since Dean understood that every time they are both sitting so close, his brain does not respond well at his brain controls, his mouth begins to speak without a filter or knowledge.</p><p>It’s too late when Dean realizes the meaning of the sentence he has just said, he repeats it in his head a million times to look for an unambiguous meaning.</p><p>It fails miserably.</p><p>He hopes with all of himself that maybe Cas didn’t get the double meaning that he can swear, he had no intention of doing since we have already established that Dean hates him and would have no interest in sleeping with someone like him.</p><p>After all, Castiel is not that attractive...</p><p>But obviously Cas does not miss the opportunity, it would not be him otherwise, and looks at him in a way that really, what could Dean do if not blush terribly?</p><p>Why does the apocalypse never come at the right time?</p><p>"Not that I meant... I'm not saying that one day I'll ask you to ... I mean, I would never ask you to touch-"</p><p>"Don't worry, if I ever have to touch you or your bed, I'll make sure to ask you for permission first" and with a stupid smile he leaves, as if he said he’s going to buy an ice cream, as if that voice isn’t the obscenest thing in the world.</p><p>Dean has no words, really.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">***</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It often happened that Cas brought different girls to the apartment, a couple of times Dean also noticed some boys sneaking away early in the mornings.</p><p>Obviously he has widely expressed his annoyance towards the situation and together, by mutual agreement, they have decided that Cas can bring all the people he wants in his bed as long as Dean does not meet any partner of his "friend", too sexually active, around the house. At least now Dean has figured out why he finds Cas's underwear scattered everywhere.</p><p>The agreement above provides that the bathroom is free in the early morning, when Dean, always late, have to run to class. He still has the chills after the last time. There was a blonde girl with only Cas's shirt on (which it itself is already terribly annoying), and his toothbrush in her mouth, HIS fucking toothbrush.</p><p>"Sorry I forgot the color of my toothbrush" was the excuse of his supposed-to-be-roommate, bastard.</p><p>And then, what sane person would lend their toothbrush to a stranger? Or his shirt? Dean still finds all that situation completely absurd.</p><p>Obviously being the normal person he is, he had a supply of brand new toothbrushes in the bathroom and he replaced theirs, (yes, both of them) in the glass above the sink because who knows, knowing Castiel, who else he could have lent his.</p><p>Today, as usual Dean is late and as usual he needs the bathroom.</p><p>When he enters, without knocking because he can never imagine Cas is awake at this hour, he finds a boy with only his pants on sitting on the washing machine.</p><p>Castiel is fully dressed between his legs and he is leaving languid kisses on the other guy neck. He is moaning and sighing… It's fucking erotic.</p><p>Dean's glasses slip a little from his nose and his heart starts beating fast. Neither of them noticed his intrusion in the bathroom and he is free to run to his room, harder than he had been probably from months.</p><p>The problem is that Cas has noticed him and cannot help but smile in front of his roommate's red cheeks and wide eyes.</p><p>That is the first morning that Dean don’t go to class since he got to collage.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">***</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>December is long since passed, as well as February and we are already in March when Dean passes his first exam. Not that he hadn't passed English literature already the previous three times but he has this thing that if he doesn't take the best grade, he must necessarily retake the exam again.</p><p>When Cas found out, he laughed so hard that Dean didn't talk to him for three days. It is a sensitive topic for him but his roommate certainly cannot know. Dean has always been more than good at specifying that the limits imposed between them also concern personal things.</p><p>It is Saturday when Cas's hair, stupidly shot in all directions, appears in his room. Dean immediately lowers his gaze to check if he crossed the border on the door that once a particularly angry Dean, indicated to him.</p><p>Yes, maybe he exaggerates sometimes but once he found Castiel go through his things in his closet because according to him their clothes mixed at same point in the laundry and he had lost a denim shirt.</p><p>Which is quite impossible considering that Dean has a list of things he washes and has no intention of losing his belongings or taking stuff that is not his by mistake.</p><p>The truth is that Castiel "lends" too many shirts, if only he stopped letting his “conquests” out of his house with his clothes on, all this would not happen.</p><p>Obviously Dean doesn't mind that there are people all around the campus with Cas's sweatshirts or t-shirts, it's just that he doesn't want him in his room, that's all.</p><p>"May I come in?"</p><p>"You already did"</p><p>Cas snorts and approaches the bed, at least he has the decency not to sit down.</p><p>"You aced today's exam"</p><p>"Then?" he did not quite understand why he continues to smile at him but his heart cannot avoid beating a little harder when Cas looks at him like that, with what seems to be admiration in his eyes.</p><p>"Do you have any plans for tonight?"</p><p>"Nope…"</p><p>"Let's go out to celebrate then"</p><p>So Dean, a quarter of an hour later, leaves his room dressed slightly better than usual. Not because he wants to impress Cas, we wouldn’t dream of it, it's just that it’s time for him to meet someone new. Just because he doesn't bring four different people in his bed every week like his roommate does, it doesn’t mean that he has no right to get laid.</p><p>He slightly regrets having accepted the invitation when he sees Cas near the door looking at his phone with a stupid smile on his face, he is probably watching one of those videos on kittens or bees that he likes so much.</p><p>Dean can't find him adorable because we're talking about Cas.</p><p>He wears dark thigh-fitting jeans that hug his legs in the right places and a black short-sleeved shirt.</p><p>Well and that’s not usually a big deal, it's just that he normally wears hoodies and Dean is already struggling to see those obscene arms when they are at home, let alone if they have to spend the evening together in a crowded place that will make it inevitable for both to touch each other.</p><p>A shiver passes over his back only imagining Cas's warm arms attached to his own.</p><p>He would stop immediately if the problem of the entire situation were only his arms, but no, the list of obscenities about his roommate’s body continues inexorably to lengthen in his head; the arms go exactly in the fourth place, above his feet (Dean is not weird), and below respectively to his ass, hands (Ok, maybe he's a bit of a weirdo) and those stupid bright eyes. Dean knows Cas for months now but he hasn’t yet understood their color, no matter how much he looks (read: stares) at him.</p><p>Thinking about it, Dean doesn’t stares at Cas so much by the way because every time he needs a great amount of strength not to blush or not to feel embarrassed.</p><p>He hates him more and more.</p><p>When they get in the bar, Dean needs only a glance around to know that Cas will not stay around him for long. There are definitely too many people who stare at him and Cas has no problem look at them back with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>It doesn't bother him so much, it's not that he has some claim on him, it's just that Cas invited him and at least for tonight it shouldn't be a problem for him not to score.</p><p>Cas disappears after a few minutes and Dean hates the feeling of slight disappointment that spreads in his stomach. Of course he expected it and it’s not a problem, really. After all he wanted to get laid too tonight. Except that now he feels a little uncomfortable, Dean isn’t used to being in places with so many people, especially if the people in question are slightly tipsy and especially if he is completely alone.</p><p>He’ll deal with it, like always, nothing is better than alcohol to break the ice.</p><p>Even before he can ask the bartender for something, Cas's stupid face pops up again and trust him, Dean would like to be able to repress the smile that inevitably draws on his lips when he sees him, elbowing among the people with some shots in his hands, but he can't.</p><p>
  <em>Cas is alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">***</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dean doesn't remember how long it's been since he laughed so hard. They ended up on a roof of what he believes is an old tourist bus that no one uses anymore. He has a little peeling red paint but it's dark and the only thing he can think of right now are the stars above them and Cas who keep laughing next to him. It seems the only sound that surrounds him, otherwise the night is calm, nobody is on the small beach, the city seems completely asleep.</p><p>He is too drunk to think about the scent of the salt that permeates his nose or the constant sound of the waves that touch the sand. There is only Cas and his eyes shining with alcohol, he stares at him amused.</p><p>“When we decided to run away, Gabriel's wig got stuck in the mirror of a car and had to run away with the latex cap on his head. The face of our mother that evening when we went back home… God, I’ll never forget it "</p><p>Dean laughs so hard that he would feel ridiculous if only he wasn't so drunk. He is not used to drinking and has definitely knocked out too many glasses of peach vodka for his taste. It was Cas's idea given that, according to him, Dean is not the type who can handle alcohol a lot. Obviously vodka is okay if you swallow less than half a bottle of it. They are past that from a while now.</p><p>They have been lying on the slightly worn black leather seats for two hours now and Dean said more words to Cas tonight than in all the months they shared the apartment. Apparently his roommate studies for becoming an Architect, he is one of the best in his classes although Dean can count on the fingers of one hand the times he has seen him with a book in his hand.</p><p>Dean told him about his family, Sam and how they watch Game of Thrones together. It turns out that although Cas is not a big fan of TV series, he actively follows this particular show.</p><p>Cas is not Stark team but Dean cannot have everything and he’s pleased nonetheless.</p><p>After all, he has Charlie to cheer with for Arya.</p><p>Dean told him about his mother, the apple pies she makes every Sunday and about his father and how he doesn't agree with his choice to graduate in English literature, or go to college in general.</p><p>Cas understands at that moment why Dean always wants to take the best grade on each exam.</p><p>After that they no longer laugh for a while, until Cas tells him about the time he dressed as a penguin with Gabriel for a Carnival and a bigger smile returns on Dean's mouth.</p><p>When he opens his eyes a few hours later, he discovers that the sun is rising and Cas has his face squashed in his neck. They go home without saying a word but still with a smile on their lips.</p><p>He decides to hate him a little less.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">***</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He starts walking around the house with less layers of clothes on, not that he goes around in lace lingerie, but Cas has breakfast one day with a Dean in boxer and t-shirt.</p><p>It is inevitable for Cas to notice that Dean is slowly opening up and this makes him more than happy. They went out to drink together other times and, to Dean's delight, Cas never left him alone despite the fact that many people have tried to approach him in different ways.</p><p>The last two times Dean hasn't even bothered to hide his satisfied smirk when two girls went away with their tails between their legs and disappointment in their eyes.</p><p>Cas would have noticed their looks if only he hadn't been too busy staring at Dean's smirk, hidden behind the glass of peach vodka.</p><p>Don’t judge him, he’s quite fond of it now.</p><p>Cas started to like Dean's company a little too much, not that he was ever sorry for it , and Dean didn't even complain when his socks were on the sofa the other day.</p><p>Yes, now they have even started having dinner together. It does not matter what their commitments are, it’s now customary that they wait for each other even if it is not a totally official thing.</p><p>Dean pretends to be busy with something else, maybe reading a book, maybe changing the layout of his room or reorganizing his library for the millionth time, but in reality he is just waiting for Cas to come back from work or from some evening class at the university.</p><p>It’s a bit stupid seeing him close a book casually just when Cas comes back home.</p><p>Cas pretends not to notice it even if he secretly does the same thing.</p><p>Since that evening on the bus he has been more careful not to get drunk so much. He still can't get over Dean's rebellious hair, his languid eyes for the too much alcohol and his relaxed, full smile. Cas hardly sees it on his face in their daily lives.</p><p>Weird how Dean didn’t notice how Cas was hard pressed against his thigh, how their mouths were too close.</p><p>Dean could drink two beers and get drunk so it's up to him to be responsible for once in his life and now that he stopped complaining about his underwear everywhere and his food in the fridge, he would never dream of invading some tacit rules on personal space. Well, not at least until he "expressly asks", as once (more than a hundred times) Dean has clearly pointed out to him.</p><p>And if on the one hand Cas does everything to repress himself from touching him, at the same time Dean has started to do it and a lot. They are not prolonged touches, they are mostly light hands that touch him almost everywhere: his back, his hair and the neck, especially the neck.</p><p>He doesn’t know if it is something he does unconsciously or if it’s only natural since they are getting closer every day, but whether they are voluntary or not, he is fully aware of the meaning of these behaviors.</p><p>Obviously he will certainly not give it to him so easily.</p><p>If it was Dean who raised so many walls between them, it's up to him to remove them or at least ask Cas somehow to do it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">***</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It rains, it rains a lot.</p><p>It rains so much that Dean had to leave his bike at the university parking lot and walk to the dormitory convinced that he could cover the short distance on campus without getting completely soaked.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>A few minutes without an umbrella and he is so wet that he has water even in his socks. He can't wait to get home and take a hot shower.</p><p>He probably caught a cold because he hasn't stopped sneezing in two minutes. When he arrives at the dorm, Cas is on the sofa watching a rerun of that weird Interior Designer program he likes so much. It's a bit of a tradition on their Thursday nights, and when he sees Dean in the doorway, he immediately turns off the TV and goes to meet him.</p><p>"You are wet"</p><p>"Insightful, Cas"</p><p> </p><p>When he returns from his well-deserved hot shower, there is a steaming soup on their little table near the sofa. He takes a seat next to Cas with a small embarrassed yet grateful smile on his face. Cas pretends not to notice it and Dean does the same when his roommate hand. It’s a gentle touch, right behind his neck, his fingers brushing his hairs, still wet after a shower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">***</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean has never had a fever this high in his life, he's so hot and so cold at the same time that he feels like he's going crazy. He kicked the covers and put it back over his head more times than he can remember, Cas has changed the damp hand towel on his forehead three times already and he’s always careful to reposition it every time he moves.</p><p>He looks like his mother, he's so worried it's funny.</p><p>The next day the fever dropped but not enough yet and Cas keeps putting that stupid wet hand towel on his forehead claiming that it is the most important thing to do in situations like these.</p><p>The reality is that he feels pretty useless and wants to be there for him in whatever way he can.</p><p>He hasn't even left his chair to go to sleep, it's late at night when Dean opens his eyes and notices him.</p><p>"Cas?" his voice is low, hoarse both because he is dying of thirst and because even his throat has started to sting a bit.</p><p>After a few moans Cas opens his eyes, he doesn't know if it’s for his fever delusions or just his usual embarrassing-self but he swears he can see the blue of his eyes even in the dark.</p><p>"Go to sleep"</p><p>"I was already sleeping," he mumbles, changes position on the chair and Dean can't help but notice the slight expression that passes on his face when he tries to straighten his back or move his legs. He looks like he’s really uncomfortable.</p><p>"You know what I mean"</p><p>"I don't want to leave you alone" he whispers after a while, closes his eyes again and Dean swears, he's not sighing at all like a fifteen-year-old in front of his first crush. Luckily he has a fever so he has a valid excuse for being red in the face.</p><p>"At least come here" Dean says with a small voice when he finally finds the courage to ask, the fear of a possible rejection in his heart.</p><p>They just have to share a bed. There isn’t anything wrong with that, right?</p><p>"But it's your bed, are you sure I can get that close to it?" despite the complete darkness in which the room is immersed, the dim light that penetrates from the glass of the window makes Cas’ smile more than visible. He has his eyes closed even though it is now more than clear to both of them that Cas is more than awake.</p><p>Dean would love to kick him in the face but right now what he wants more is the spot next to him occupied with his roommate. Fever has always played tricks on him, or at least that's what he likes to believe.</p><p>"Shut up and come here"</p><p>Cas smiles one last time, more fond than amused. He lies down next to him even if after all these months spent being careful not to cross the line to Dean’s room without his expressed permission he’d rather make him wait a little more but he's tired and even if he doesn't show it, he's worried about Dean.</p><p>He looks so small under the covers, with his red cheeks and feverish eyes.</p><p>Cas removes the now completely dry hand towel from Dean’s forehead and puts a hand in its place. It's so fresh that Dean sighs with pleasure at the contact. Cas smiles and Dean keeps blushing but at the same time he is grateful when Cas give him a bottle of water.</p><p>"Drink" he intimates in a sweet tone and Dean nods, trying to raise his neck high enough not to wet the pillow.</p><p>He suspects that if Cas continues to be this close to him, his temperature will never drop.</p><p>When he wakes up two hours later he is terribly thirsty and hot, really hot but he just can't get rid of the blankets. He must have rolled up in the sheets while he slept. He is too tired to open his eyes again but at some point he is forced to do so because the heat becomes unbearable.</p><p>Reluctantly he opens his eyes and finds Cas wrapped around his body: Dean’s legs are practically stuck, his back is against Cas’ chest and it lowers and rises slowly, their arms are resting on his belly and they do nothing but raise his temperature again.</p><p>They are in a post sex spoon and they haven't even had sex.</p><p>Awesome.</p><p>Why does Dean's life have to be like this?</p><p>He tries to close his eyes but if before it was the heat that kept him awake, now it is the awareness of the body wrapped around him. He tries to free himself but becomes impossible when Cas relentlessly, annoyed by his constant movements, begins to move.</p><p>Their bodies are too attached and it is inevitable for him to be able to perceive all Cas’ movements especially when at some point it becomes clear what is happening in Cas's pants.</p><p>He's hard against him, he can't help but start to lightly rub against him, just for a second, just to see if it's not all a dream produced by his mind.</p><p>Cas gives a slight grunt in response, right in the direction of Dean’s ear and he is only human, he is forced to get a little closer but Cas stops him, a hand on his pelvis blocks his movements.</p><p>"Cas ..." he whimpers when he realizes that that hand has no intention of moving away or at least helping his movements.</p><p>"Yes, Dean?" his hoarse voice is directly blown on his neck, with those two words Dean is already reduced to the limit and it is a rather shameful thing, honestly. He can feel Cas’ smile on his skin and immediately becomes aware of the fact that Cas is playing with him, testing him. The thing should annoy him instead it only causes in him the desire to remove that smile from Cas’ mouth in a very inappropriate way.</p><p>"Cas" repeats, but he doesn't answer, he just caresses Dean's earlobe with the tip of his nose but doesn't touch him otherwise, his hand continues to rest on his pelvis, it squeezes him lightly to tell Dean to stay still. His other hand is on top of his stomach but just for comfort, it's not really touching him. His fingers keep going in and out of the pajama pants, loosening the elastic only to make it return to the initial potion, literally driving Dean crazy.</p><p>It not much later that Dean gets tired of standing there helpless and begins, or at least tries in every way, to make his body closer to Cas', as if it were still humanly possible, not just to have a little relief but also because he wants to prove to him at all costs that he is certainly not the only one in a precarious situation, considering that the reason he woke up in the first place is an erection pressing against his ass.</p><p>Castiel has never had so much self-control in his life.</p><p>The only thing he now wants to do is sink into the warm body in his arms and wrap his hands around Dean’s soft hips, push them onto the bed and prove to him how much it’s nice to keep someone close and not always at a distance, behind imaginary lines that he created in his mind.</p><p>But for months, months he has been forced to look at the other's smile from afar, to bear all his complaints about how little often he cleans their common areas and all his unsolicited advice on how to do laundry and how to cook. In reality, every time it happened, Cas dreamed of being able to silence him, making him kneel right on that floor that Dean accuses him of not cleaning often enough and getting his cock wrapped around those full lips, always too red and shiny in his opinion.</p><p>But no, he had to endure months of Dean walking around in too tight jeans, winking, smiling and oh, not to mention all the times he bends over on purpose in front of him because suddenly whatever he has in his hands falls on the floor.</p><p>And yes, Dean is clumsy to the limits of the impossible but not that much.</p><p>If Dean often accuses him of being a bastard, well that's what he will be for him right now.</p><p>"What do you want, Dean?"</p><p>Dean is a set of disconnected moans and sighs, despite Cas’ iron hand on his pelvis he begun to make these small, needy, circular motions, with the ever-growing desire to see what it seems to be an impressive erection inside him.</p><p>"Cas, please"</p><p>"What Dean?" he put his face in the hollow of Dean’s neck, leaving wet kisses and making the skin red with his teeth.</p><p>"I ... I want ..." he moans when he takes his lobe between his teeth and bites it slowly, passing his tongue over it several times.</p><p>"What?”</p><p>"Touch me Cas, please touch me"</p><p>Cas smiles against his neck and starts moving his hands. They are soft touches, just fingers brushing that makes Dean shiver more and he knows, he just knows, how strong those hands can be, how big they look above his skin and he would like only to be touched a bit more rigorously with them until they leave signs that he can see in the mirror tomorrow.</p><p>"Like this?"</p><p>"... More" he whispers because despite how obvious his desire is, he feels tremendously embarrassed about how he's behaving but it's certainly not his fault that Cas drives him completely insane.</p><p>"Like this?"</p><p>"More Cas, touch me more"</p><p>Okay, Cas tried.</p><p>He would like to resist a little longer, force Dean to go through at least a minimum of what he has been through but seeing him in this state, seeing him move against him, is starting to drive him crazy. He grabs his wrist and turns Dean towards him, one of his hands immediately falls on his ass and squeezes it tightly, as he dreamed of doing for months now, bringing their bodies as close as possible.</p><p>Dean, now finally free to move, grabs Cas' shirt with his fingers and pulls it towards him so that the other's body can finally be on his.</p><p>It is only natural for him to open his legs and welcome him between them, Cas immediately bends over to kiss him, his mouth open and his tongue caressing his palate. Dean is hot, he still a little feverish, Cas doesn't even dare imagine how hot it must be inside. It might come in his pants at the very thought of sinking completely in him.</p><p>He takes off Dean's shirt with a quick gesture, almost offended with himself for not having done it before and Dean quickly lowers Cas' pants, sliding them down from his thighs and then continuing to take them off with his feet.</p><p>Dean is impatient and puts his hands everywhere on Cas, it seems that he does not know where to start touching that solid body that moves like a cat on top of him.</p><p>Cas' mouth drops slowly to his chest and then lower and lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses everywhere, as if he has all the time in the world and Dean isn't going to beg him to take him right now.</p><p>Cas glances up just in time to enjoy Dean’s little satisfied smile when he finally gets the full attention of his hands and mouth. But his smile has short life because a sudden moan comes out of his parted lips as soon as Cas slips off his boxers and takes him in his mouth.</p><p>He does it just for a moment, just long enough to drive Dean crazy more than he already is. Dean really just want to impale himself on his roommate's cock at this point, but Cas seems so determined to bring him to the brink of a nervous breakdown, especially when he suddenly gets up and leaves him on the bed with his legs open, naked and alone.</p><p>When he comes back with a bottle of lube, Dean sighs in relief and Cas starts laughing.</p><p>"Did you think I'd leave you like this? Open and wet for me?"</p><p>"I'm not open yet" and Cas immediately becomes serious, the blue of his eyes disappears almost completely, swallowed by the black of the pupil. If he could right now he would eat Dean.</p><p>He squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers and he rubs it between them to make it warmer, despite this Dean moans when they touch his skin, still too hot.</p><p>Dean opens his legs wider to make Cas’ work easier, the first finger is in him in a second. It goes easily enough and Dean can't help but drag Cas' body over him again.</p><p>He grabs his neck and starts kissing him again because he really has no intention of continuing to make these little sounds, halfway between a moan and a needy whimper, every time Cas' fingers go in and out of his ass and give him the satisfaction that Dean knows Cas is looking for.</p><p>"Cas…" he can't help but say when the fingers become three and they are suddenly so deep that they touch his prostate.</p><p>"Look what we found"</p><p>"Come on Cas, hurry up"</p><p>"In a bit, maybe"</p><p>Dean, frustrated, closes his legs around Cas' torso and pushes him closer with his feet.</p><p>"If you really insist" Cas laugh and aligns himself with his opening and enters him slowly, enjoying all the various shades of expression that pass on Dean's face, watching his mouth open with pleasure and moaning for every extra inch he takes .</p><p>When he's finally all in, he's not ready for the sensation. Dean is so hot and tight that he has to wait a while before starting to move, which is impossible for him since his roommate is anything but an example of patience and increasingly tired of waiting, he starts moving by himself, in small, timid movements that only make Cas lose control more. It looks like Dean is asking for permission to take it, as if up until two seconds ago he wasn't literally begging to be fucked.</p><p>Cas obliges and begins to move, slowly, going so deep that Dean almost goes crazy. He rocks his pelvis a couple of times, staying completely inside him. Dean start to bite his lower lip hard to avoid being so loud.</p><p>"Faster” he tries to say. “ yes... just like that"</p><p>"Dean ... Dean"</p><p>"Cas..."</p><p>Cas grabs him by his pelvis and turns him on the bed with a sharp movement, Dean suddenly finds himself with his stomach on the bed, his erection rubbing on the damp sheets.</p><p>He doesn't have time to get used to the sudden change of position because Cas is back inside him, with a single push that makes him arch his back. He raises his pelvis slightly to take him all, all the way down, and Cas holds his hands tightly on his hips to indulge his movements, he’s aware of the marks of his fingers he’s leaving on the pale skin that moves languidly under him and he can’t’ wait to see them tomorrow, every time Dean walks in their apartment.</p><p>Cas starts fucking him faster, so hard that Dean is rambling phrases neither of them bother to understand.</p><p>Dean comes first, pressed against the sheets under him, Cas is right behind him. He stays there for a bit, Dean’s ass keep twitching and milking him until he’s completely empty.</p><p>Cas breathes on his neck, leaving there few chaste kisses, and then reaches for his shirt at the foot of the bed to quickly clean them both.</p><p>When he comes back to lie down, Dean is looking at the ceiling with the most beautiful and satisfied smile in the world.</p><p>
  <em>“In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”</em>
</p><p>"Shut up, Mr. Darcy"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment and let me know what you think.<br/>I'll try to keep translating Smile and Let it go, promise!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>